


Der zweitbeste Geheimagent der Welt

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill übergibt Smiley zwei Briefe – einen für seine Freundin und einen für einen Kerl, der sich als Jim herausstellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der zweitbeste Geheimagent der Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The second best secret agent in the world [revised]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385274) by [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari). 



**‘Du kommst zum Beispiel hier an. Aber in einer der möglichen Vergangenheiten bist du mein Feind, in einer anderen mein Freund.‘ – Labyrinth**

Es kam schleichend. Ein Flüstern und eine Stimme, die ihn nicht losließen. Und weil beides so unbedeutend war, fühlte Jim sich bemüßigt, es zu ignorieren. Der Krieg allein war schon trübe genug. Nur Grautöne, keine klaren Grenzen, kein Geballere.

Er kam gerade von einer seiner europäischen Rundreisen zurück und gewöhnte sich wieder ans Englisch als wäre es ein Lieblingspullover, vertraut und abgetragen. Control wollte ihn umgehend sehen, also schleppte er sich aus Sarratt, wo er seinen letzten Fund abgeladen hatte, her wie der Jagdhund, der er war.

Eine Stunde später schlurfte Jim aus Controls Büro und fühlte sich erschöpfter denn je zuvor – die übliche Nebenwirkung, wenn man dem forschenden Blick des alten Fuchses ausgesetzt war. Er blinzelte, als der Lift stehen blieb, und stand niemand anderem als dem über eins achtzig großen Bill gegenüber, der vor Freude errötete.

„Jim! Alter Junge“, das Schulterklopfen wurde zu einer Umarmung, als die Lifttüren sich wieder schlossen, „du siehst schrecklich aus. Bekommt dir die fremde Küche nicht?“

Auf Jims Gesicht zeigte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, wenn nicht Monaten, ein richtiges, befreites Lachen. „Wie du weißt, bin ich die unverdaulichsten Sachen gewöhnt, aber Tee mit Control hat mir wohl gerade den Rest gegeben.“

Bill brach in lautes Gelächter aus, so herzhaft, dass Jims Schultern an der Stahlblechoberfläche noch etwas tiefer absackten. Er war am Leben, er war zuhause, und er kann sich heute Nacht zum Glück auf eine anständige Unterhaltung freuen.

„Also dann, mein Freund, erhol dich gut. Wir sehen uns ein anderes Mal. Du musst mir alles erzählen, jedes schmutzige Detail deiner Expedition, ich bestehe darauf.“ Bill schenkte ihm ein Grinsen, drückte noch einmal seinen Arm und weg war er, sein Frack flatterte wie die Flügel einer Möwe.

Jim runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise trafen sie sich immer am Tag, an dem einer von ihnen von einem Einsatz zurückkam, zum Abendessen oder einfach in aller Ruhe zu einem Glas Whiskey. Es war eine Art selbstverständliche Tradition, mit der sie noch nie gebrochen hatten. Weder Schnee noch Regen, weder Arbeit noch andere Verpflichtungen standen ihrem privaten, oft leider zu kurzen Wiedersehen im Weg.

Bis jetzt.

Später fragte er sich laut vor Alleline, ob Bill wohl eine neue, dringende Aufgabe bekommen hatte. Alleline, der zeigen wollte, wie eng er mit der Spitze zusammenarbeitete, wies den Gedanken weit von sich. „Wir haben hier oben alle Däumchen gedreht. Schon bald ist es im fünften Stock so ruhig wie bei den Müttern.“

Das war die erste Seifenblase an Bedenken, die so schnell zerplatze, wie sie gekommen war.

 

Was ihn überrumpelt hatte, war nicht einfach Ergebenheit oder Vertrauen gewesen, sondern vielleicht, am maßgebendsten, die schiere Arroganz, dass gerade er Bill _kannte_ , jede Biegung und Wendung seines genialen und auch fehlerhaften Kopfes.

Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass keiner von ihnen das Recht hatte, dieses heilige Verb zu benutzen.

 

Das Pub, in dem sie sich verabredet hatten, war wie jedes andere: schummrig, voller Rauch und mit dem schwachen Geruch von Pommes frites in der Luft. Ein paar Gäste saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen da und unterhielten sich leise. Jim bestellte das Übliche für sie beide und setzte sich an einen Platz, wo er die Tür im Auge behalten konnte. Auf dem Plattenspieler drehte sich endlos eine Platte, blechern und sanft. Etwas, das Jim undeutlich aus Bills eigener Sammlung kannte. Bill hatte zwar kein musikalisches Gehör, ließ sich davon den Spaß am Musikhören aber nicht verderben.

Jim war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Zeit nicht im Auge behielt. Aber ihm entging nicht, dass das Eis in Bills Glas zu einer trüben Lache geschmolzen war, bevor er auftauchte, einen Schal willkürlich um den Hals geworfen.

Bill hasste es, wenn man ihn warten ließ, und tat dies seinen Freunden deshalb selten an. Jim zog halb neckisch, halb verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Wie erwartet entschuldigte sich Bill ein halbes Dutzend Mal und bezahlte für den Rest des Abends die Drinks.

Als sie hinaus torkelten, lehnte Bill schwer an ihm. Nicht so betrunken wie an der Weihnachtsfeier, aber offensichtlich angeheitert. Unerbittlich nach einem perfekten Ausdruck suchend, wechselte er so schnell von einer Sprache in die nächste, dass Jim ihm fast nicht folgen konnte. 

Vor einer Schneiderei hielten sie abrupt inne. Bill drückte eine behandschuhte Hand an das Schaufenster, schwankte leicht und wollte nicht mehr weitergehen. Jim blieb verwirrt stehen und sah Bill dabei zu, wie er aufmerksam eine Büste anstarrte, die ein Maßband um den Hals trug.

„Hast du manchmal auch das Gefühl”, der Filzhut warf einen Schatten auf seinen Nasenrücken und schnitt sein Profil entzwei, „dass die Welt vor deinen Augen krepiert, wenn du nicht weggehst und etwas Neues findest?“

Wenn es darum ging, den eintönigsten Abenden etwas Theatralisches zu verleihen, war Verlass auf Bill. 

Jim neigte seinen Kopf gegen den weichen Schein der Straßenlaterne und dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein, ich brauche keinen Nervenkitzel.“

Bill prustete. „Sagt der Reiseveteran.“

„Die meisten meiner Abenteuer wurden mir aufgedrängt“, verbesserte Jim, umfasste seinen Ellenbogen mit der Hand und zog ihn an.

Das gelbe Licht fing sich in Bills sichtbarem Auge, welches daraufhin funkelte, wie das eines Kojoten, und sich auf einen Punkt über Jims linker Schulter konzentrierte. Jim lief es auf einmal eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und er verstärkte lächelnd den Griff um seinen Ellenbogen.

„Komm schon, in deinem Wohnzimmer ist es gemütlicher, dort kannst du philosophieren so viel du willst.“

Bill ließ sich geschmeidig und still zu einem Taxi führen, wo sein warmes Gewicht, als er sich setzte, ganz locker von Jims Armen rutschte.

 

Jim wusste vom Treiben in den oberen Etagen nichts Genaues. Er war eine Arbeitsbiene, der man nur dann Informationsfetzen zukommen ließ, wenn es wirklich sein musste. Und meistens wurde er kurzfristig für Einsätze einberufen, während derer er monatelang isoliert war.

Sein letzter Einsatz im von der Sowjetunion besetzten Deutschland, der relativ einfach hätte sein sollen, ging ganz am Schluss vor die Hunde. Nach monatelangem Einschmeicheln änderte die Zielperson ihre Meinung und musste zum Schweigen gebracht werden, bevor sie zur Hauptverwaltung Aufklärung rennen und etwas ausplaudern konnte. Heimliche Mordanschläge waren nie schön, ob geplant oder nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn man einen inoffiziellen Decknamen benutzte. Inoffizielle Mitarbeiter, die erwischt wurden, verfrachtete man direkt in eine Verhörzelle und bekamen, wenn sie Glück hatten, gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf. Jim hatte selten diplomatische Decknamen – er war Journalist, Flüchtling oder Mechaniker in einer Schiffswerft, die alle ungesehen von Land zu Land schlichen.

Damals musste er sich qualvolle drei Wochen lang vor der Volkspolizei drücken und im Schneckentempo mit Frachtkähnen, Zügen und Pendelbussen nach Hause reisen. Als er bei Bills Haustür ankam, hatte er mindestens fünf Kilo abgenommen und die Halbmonde unter seinen Augen sahen eher aus wie bleibende Blutergüsse als wie Schatten.

Bill schaute ihn an und schickte den jungen Mann, der sich auf dem Sofa räkelte, umgehend weg.

In der Nacht teilten sie Bills extrem weiches Bett, die Decke hochgezogen bis zum Kinn. Noch eine Tradition aus ihren Jahren an der Universität und aus Ferien, die sie gemeinsam verbracht und in denen sie sich nicht um Gästezimmer bemüht hatten.

Während des Abendessens sprachen sie nicht viel, ohne dass es unangenehm geworden wäre. Keiner hatte das Bedürfnis, das Schweigen mit Worten zu füllen. Und nun waren sie zufrieden damit, einander träge anzublinzeln und die Stille, die für einmal in ihren Köpfen herrschte, zu genießen.

Bill kniff im Dunkeln die Augen zusammen und runzelte dabei die Stirn.

„Schon Probleme mit der Sehkraft, Opa?“ Jim lachte in sich hinein.

Bill schnaubte. „Ich dachte, deine Ernennung zum Truppenleiter würde dir wenigstens die kurzfristig anberaumten Reisen ersparen.“

„Im Großen und Ganzen gehöre ich immer noch nur zum Fußvolk.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Und ganz ehrlich? Mir ist das lieber. Sprachspiele langweilen mich zu Tode.“

„Ich weiß.“

Eine Sekunde lang hatte Jim den Eindruck, Bill sähe dunkler aus, älter, und sein Lächeln sei nicht nachsichtig sondern resigniert. Dann wichen die Schatten zurück und er hatte wieder den Bill Haydon vor sich, den er kannte und um dessen Augen Lachfältchen lagen, als liege die einzige Bestimmung des Universums darin, ihn zu unterhalten.

 

Jim wusste, dass es Gerüchte über sie gab. Die große Haydon/Prideaux-Partnerschaft geht tiefer, als man denkt, tuschelten die Leute, von denen die meisten falsch lagen. Es stimmte, dass ihre Freundschaft lange vor dem Krieg begonnen hatte. Sie hatte schon wesentlich länger Bestand als mehr als die Hälfte der Ehen im Circus. Und alles, was lange hielt, war in ihrer Welt verdächtig. In jedem Auswahlgespräch, von denjenigen der Angestellten in Ausbildung bis hin zu denjenigen der Sondereinsatzleiter, wurde dieses Thema auf die eine oder andere Weise angesprochen. Die Leute von der Sicherheitsüberprüfung im Zentralregister kannten die Zeitachse ihrer Freundschaft bestimmt im Detail.

Agenten, mehr als alle anderen, hielten an der Liebe (oder Anspielungen darauf) mit perverser Faszination fest.

 

Es wäre ihm beinahe gelungen, das Bild zu vergessen.

Er stieß zufällig darauf, als er sich vorsichtig in Bills Wohnzimmer bewegte, um ja nichts umzustoßen. Bill lärmte in der Küche, so tollpatschig, wie er nur dann war, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Jim hob eher gelangweilt als neugierig das Tuch, das die Staffelei bedeckte. 

Er kannte natürlich Bills Werke, von hastigen Skizzen bis zu lebensgroßen Gemälden. Er wusste, dass Bill eine gewisse Vorliebe für Grün- und Blautöne hatte und die Art der Farbe seine Stimmung repräsentierte. Wasserfarbe war zügellos, Öl benutze er, wenn er Ablenkung brauchte.

Dieses Bild war ganz anders. Ein Krieg. Rot in allen möglichen Schattierungen zerfloss, drehte und wand sich auf der Leinwand. Es war ein Wunder, dass die schiere Gewalt der Pinselstriche das Gelände nicht aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Jim trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte seine Augen nicht vom brutalen Anblick losreißen, der sich ich ihm bot, die Beine wollten unter ihm nachgeben.

Als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte, zuckte er zusammen. Er fuhr herum, fing Bills Blick ein schenkte ihm ein, wie er hoffte, verlegenes Lächeln.

„Du warst gerade meilenweit weg”. Bills Mundwinkel zuckten. Er reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse. „Sehr unpassend für den berühmten Jim Prideaux.“

Jim drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen, um seinen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben. „Sieht so aus, als wäre ich noch immer nicht auf den Geschmack der schönen Künste der Osmose gekommen.“

„Das ist schwerlich Kunst, nur etwas, das mir vor ein paar Tagen eingefallen ist, eine Art Spiel.“

 

Einen Monat danach flog das Netzwerk in Marokko auf und einer nach dem anderen wurde verhaftet wie eine Herde Schafe. Der Schäfer, Peter Guillam, kam mit knapper Not davon.

 

Jim erfuhr erst zwischen gewissen Aufträgen und seinem Exil in Brixton (das ihm zwar recht war, aber dennoch...), nachdem die Lage sich schon wieder beruhigt hatte, von Marokko.

Sie hatten an sich nie zusammengearbeitet, aber er hatte nur Gutes über Guillam gehört. Er sei ein galanter Kerl, charmant, aber nie unverschämt, und von der schwer brennbaren Gefühlstiefe eines geborenen Agenten-Schmugglers.

Nun stand der junge Peter wieder dort, wo er drei Jahre zuvor angefangen hatte, ohne einen einzigen Agenten von Wert. Vorläufig hatte man ihn nach Banking versetzt, was vielleicht eine Stufe höher war als eine Lehrtätigkeit in Kent. Dennoch, sie ersparten ihm monatelange Bewertungen und Neueinschätzungen, ein seltener Akt von Gnade. Gerüchten zufolge hatte Sir Haydon seiner Empörung Luft gemacht, als die Sarratt-Leute sich vor Freude die Hände rieben, und gesagt: „Hat der arme Kerl nicht schon genug gelitten? Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er sich im Krebsgang die Wand entlang gedrückt.“

Das machte den Ermittlungen ein Ende.

Jim war einigermaßen überrascht. Peter war sozusagen Smileys Mann. Und unter ihrer höflichen Fassade waren Bill und Smiley noch nie einer Meinung gewesen.

„Falls du dich fragst, ich habe nicht versucht, ihn für den Klub meiner Bewunderer anzuwerben.“ Bill lächelte süffisant, seine nackten Zehen spielten mit dem Teppich.

„Was dann?“

„Ich mag ihn ganz gern.“ Jim, der eine traurige Note in Bills Ton vernommen hatte, wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Außerdem erinnert er mich an... mich.“

„Wie das?“

„Idealistisch.“ Bill erhob sein Glas und ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in vollendeter Ehrenbezeugung kreisen. „Aber er hat sich diese Eigenschaft wesentlich länger bewahrt als ich.“

Jim leerte seinen Drink in einem Zug und fuhr wegen des brennenden Schmerzes zusammen.

 

Danach traf er Peter zufällig ein paar Mal, als dieser mit Bill auf dem Gang ein paar Worte wechselte oder als die beiden in ihren Büros rauchten. Nichts, das ihnen Missbilligung eingebracht hätte (denn das war die größte Aufregung in ihren heimlichen Leben, getuschelte Vermutungen darüber, wer am vorigen Tag was zu wem gesagt hatte). 

Jim musste sich jedoch zusammenreißen, um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, als er sah, wie Peter in Bills Foyer den Mantel anzog.

Sie begrüßten sich flüchtig und quetschten sich im engen Korridor an einander vorbei. Ihre Bewegungen stimmten perfekt überein, was, wie Jim vermutete, etwas komisch aussah.

Bills Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er kehrte Jim den Rücken zu, während dieser bei der Tür stehen blieb, die Morgenzeitung nahm und gleich wieder hinlegte.

„Es gibt noch viele blonde Männer, im und außerhalb des Cirus“, sagte Jim unbefangen.

„Er war gestern Abend sehr aufgebracht.“ Bill wandte sich noch immer nicht um.

Wenn man in ihrem Job eine Bürde teilte, war es von da nur ein kurzer Schritt ins Bett. Dessen war sich Jim bewusst.

„Nun, ich nehme nicht an, dass George...“

Etwas fiel mit einem lauten Rumpeln ins Spülbecken.

„Denk nach, Jim, denk nach!“ Bill erhob seine Stimme nicht, doch Jim sah ihm an, wie verärgert er war. „Smiley ist der Letzte, mit dem er darüber sprechen will. Und das nicht nur vorige Nacht.“

„Ich mache mir nur etwas Sorgen um dich.“

„Entschuldigung, ich war...“ Er brach den Satz ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Jim tat die Entschuldigung mit einem Handzeichen ab.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

„Smiley hat sich schon vor einiger Zeit distanziert, ein weiser Schritt.“ Bill ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, er sah angespannt aus. „Er kann sich nicht leisten, dass sein Name mit der Marokko-Sache in Verbindung gebracht wird. Schlimm genug, dass Peter sozusagen als sein Schützling bekannt ist.“

Schweigend grübelten beide über diese Informationen nach. Jim fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über seinen rechten Backenzahn, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich noch abgewöhnen musste. Bills Augen fielen fast zu. Hätte er nicht mit der einen Hand auf dem Rücken der anderen einen ruckartigen Rhythmus geklopft, hätte man meinen können, er schliefe.

Schließlich seufzte Jim: „Manchmal vermisse ich den Krieg.“

Das ließ Bill auffahren, seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Wir haben gegen die Deutschen gekämpft, Ende der Geschichte. Nun sind es die Russen, die CIA, die fünfte Etage gegen Whitehall. Chaos, totales Chaos.“

„Nur ein paar kleine Details, die sie an deinem Rekrutierungsgespräch ausgelassen haben, hm?“ Bill lächelte ironisch.

„Bei dir vielleicht. Bei mir gab’s nicht wirklich ein Gespräch. Scheinbar hat jemand meinen Namen auf eine punktierte Linie gesetzt und das war’s.“

Bill kniff ein Auge zu und tat so, als wüsste er von nichts. „Mein Gedächtnis lässt nach, aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass viel Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet wurde.“

Beide Männer hatten vor Lachen Tränen in den Augen.

 

Keiner im Circus hatte je den Mumm dazu, die Frage zu stellen, die allen auf der Zunge brannte – waren sie Liebhaber?

Hätte jemand gefragt, hätte Jim ihnen die Antwort auf einem goldenen Tablett serviert: Ganz kurz, ja.

Sie waren Kinder. Jeder wusste, wie verrückt Kinder waren, sie probieren alles aus. Auch wenn die meisten ihrer Freunde nicht in den frühen Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang die schlafwarmen Hände in die Boxershorts eines anderen steckten und schläfrig herumfummelten. Jim erinnerte sich etwas verwirrt daran, wie Bill meinte, es sei, wie wenn man ein Mädchen küsse, nur müsse man sich im Geiste entscheiden, wer das Neigen des Kopfes übernehme (Bill übernahm das, Jim starrte die ganze Zeit sein linkes Ohrläppchen an).

Damals in Oxford war das keine grosse Sache gewesen. Als sie die Phase überwunden hatten, hatten sie einfach damit aufgehört. Und zwischen ihnen hatte sich nichts geändert.

Die Unzertrennlichen, wie Connie so hilfreich betonte.

 

Die Weihnachtspartys im Circus waren jedes Jahr eine laute und widerliche Angelegenheit. Der Alkohol floss in Strömen, die Musik dröhnte in voller Lautstärke und von der Decke hingen billige Dekorationen. Es war, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt. Für eine Nacht ließen sie die Anzüge und Regenschirme beiseite und zeigten ihre wahren Gesichter – Narren, Schwule, Sadisten und Säufer. Wenn nur die Russen sie so hätten sehen können, Vorzeigeobjekte des moralischen Zerfalls des Westens. Einmal kam sogar die Polizei vorbei, weil es so verdammt laut wurde, als die Leute Flaschen zum Fenster hinaus warfen und schrien, als diese auf dem Bürgersteig zerschellten. Die MI5 musste sich bis in den Januar hinein kaputt gelacht haben.

Jim mischte sich mit höflichem Interesse unter die Leute, redete und klammerte sich beflissen an sein fast leeres Glas. Brixton hatte erst vor drei Tagen seine eigene Party gefeiert und Jims Leber hatte sich noch nicht ganz erholt.

Bill hingegen war ein Wirbelwind, flitzte von einem Tisch zum anderen, erzählte Witze und klopfte anderen auf die Schultern, als würde diese Geste bald aus der Mode kommen. Hin und wieder fing er auch mit einem breiten Grinsen Jims Blick ein, als hätten sie gerade einen wahnsinnig komischen Insider-Witz geteilt.

Control, eine Zigarette im Mund, wirbelte Connie im Raum umher. Der schwungvolle Walzer brachte seine silbernen Haarspitzen zum Flattern und in seinen Augen lag ein skeptischer Blick, wie es auch bei den unwilligen Tänzern der Fall war. Connie und er drehten einen Kreis um Smiley, der höflich lächelte und seinerseits eine plumpe Drehung vollzog. Toby tanzte mit zwei Damen gleichzeitig, was genauso ins Auge stach wie sein schreckliches blaues Hemd mit dem silbernen Paisleymuster inmitten der festlichen Aufmachungen. Auch Smileys Frau war da. Mit ihrem weinroten Kleid und den schwarzen, gewellten Haaren, die ihr über die Schuler fielen, zog sie alle Blicke auf sich, wohin sie auch ging.

Eine glückliche, dysfunktionale, co-abhängige Familie, wie aus dem Hieronymus Bosch-Tryptichon entstiegen, in dem Zimmerpflanzen Ohren hatten und Füllfederhalter töten konnten.

Nach Mitternacht lichtete sich die Menge. Zuerst brachen die pensionierten Bibliothekare und Hausmeister auf, dann die Mütter in einem Wirbel aus Locken und Absätzen, bis nur noch der eisige Kern übrig war, der stirnrunzelnd vor seinen Gläsern saß. Jim erhob sich und beschloss, Bill zu suchen, sich zu verabschieden und dann zu gehen.

Er sah sich im Raum und auf den Gängen um, konnte Bill aber nirgends entdecken. Wahrscheinlich ist er dabei, einem jungen Ding unter den Rock zu gehen, dachte sich Jim. Als letzten Versuch steckte er den Kopf durch die Flügeltür, die zum Garten hinter dem Haus führte. 

Aus verschiedenen dunklen Stellen kamen raschelnde Geräusche, die Jim ignorierte. Er war zu vertraut mit den flüchtigen Romanzen, die in dieser Jahreszeit immer wieder entstanden. Bis etwas Rotes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Jim musste zweimal hinsehen und erkannte den kostspieligen Schnitt von Lady Anns Kleid.

Und die Hände, die ihre Taille umklammerten.

Sofort trat Jim den Rückzug an und bewegte sich dabei so leise wie möglich, obwohl er vermutete, dass das ganze Haus sein rasendes Herz schlagen hören konnte.

Er kippte die nächstbeste Bowle in ein Glas und trank die Hälfte auf einmal.

Wie typisch für Bill, Jim nahm noch einen Schluck und zuckte dabei leicht zusammen. Immer auf das Exotischste aus. Sein Zigeunerherz brachte ihn dazu, fremde Sprachen zu lernen, sich kopfüber in tückische Missionen zu stürzen und mit Smileys Ann anzubandeln. 

Jims rasende Gedanken wurden von einem Klirren aus der anderen Seite des Raumes unterbrochen. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick und sah einen ihm wohlbekannten Mann mit Brille. Der Ausdruck auf Smileys Gesicht, das vor Schweiß glänzte, war so leer, dass es aussah, als habe er gar kein Gesicht, nur eine veraltete Ansammlung von Falten.

Mit Übelkeit erregendem Mitgefühl wandte Jim den Blick ab. Dieses private Herzeleid konnte er sich nicht mit ansehen.

Es mochten zehn Minuten vergangen sein oder auch eine Ewigkeit, als Bill wieder zurückkam, kein Härchen war verrutscht. Jim beschlich das Gefühl, diesen Mann noch nie gesehen zu haben, als blicke er in das Gesicht eines Fremden und suche dabei gleichzeitig nach einem Stäubchen Wiedererkennung.

Bill spürte den Blick, drehte sich um und winkte ihm zu.

Er hatte Jim schon unzählige Male angelächelt: erfreut, verdutzt, verlegen, schadenfroh und, ein- oder zweimal, kokett.

An dieses Lächeln jetzt würde Jim sich noch lange erinnern.

Es ging von Bills Mundwinkeln aus, die sich anhoben, und dehnte sich langsam, fast bewusst, bis zu seinen dicken Augenbrauen aus.

Das war der Anfang vom Ende.

 

Control hatte genau so viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten wie sie seine Agenten auch hatten: der pedantische Einsiedler, der abgeklärte Zuschauer, der Strippenzieher, der Wortverdreher. Jims letzter Eindruck von ihm war der eines alten Mannes, der in seinem Fieberdelirium von innen leuchtete. Ein Skelett, das in einem schiefen Haus festsaß und mit kaputten Schachfiguren und staubigen Zeitungsausschnitten spielte.

Ein Mann, dem die Zeit und die Freunde davon liefen.

Jim verließ wie betäubt die kleine, vollgestopfte Wohnung, die Lungen voller Rauch. Um die Ecke näherte sich brummend ein Milchwagens. London wachte auf.

 

Man konnte an Bill Haydon eine Menge in Frage stellen: seine Methoden, seine Ziele, seine Werte. Aber etwas, woran Jim nie zweifelte, war Bills Liebe für England, die, manchmal, fast schon an Chauvinismus grenzte.

Letztlich war es das, worauf Jim jede Wette einging, mehr noch als auf irgendetwas anderes.

 

Kurz nach acht Uhr war er bei Bill. In zehn Stunden würde er ein Flugzeug nach Paris besteigen, ausgerüstet mit weniger als der Hälfte der erforderlichen Informationen. Mehr hatte er nicht aus Control herausgebracht.

„Wohin dieses Mal?“ Bill nahm ihm den Mantel ab und hängte in auf.

„Budapest.“

Jim erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit der Unterhaltung, die sie in jener Nacht geführt hatten. Er hatte ruckartig erzählt, so dass es nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Kopf Sinn ergab. Bill äußerte sich zu der ganzen Hypothese kaum, nur deren Codename fand er ziemlich unterhaltsam.

„König? Das sollte wohl eher Toby heißen.”

Jim rang sich krächzend ein Lachen ab. Mit den Gedanken war er ganz woanders.

Bevor er ging, legte Bill ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und strich mit dem Daumen über die nackte Haut oberhalb von Jims Kragen. Sie standen sich von Schatten eingesponnen im Foyer gegenüber. Bills Stimme war leiser als üblich, fast als wollte er vermeiden, dass jemand mithörte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Jim.“

Jim tätschelte seinen Arm, um ihm Mut zu machen. Mut, den er selbst nicht hatte. „Du auch.“

Das hatte bei ihnen Tradition, Todesurteile wurden flüsternd ausgesprochen.

 

Er wartete darauf, dass die Untersuchungsbeamten – kleine, eiskalte Kerle – den Hinrichtungsbefehl gaben. Genau wie sie es bei der armen, namenlosen Frau getan hatten. Wartete darauf, dass sie seiner überdrüssig wurden, weil er nur Informationen ausspuckte, die sie bereits kannten.

An manchen Tagen wünschte er, sie täten es.

Für eine Sache zu sterben war der einfache Teil.

 

Zieh einen Strich drunter, hatte Esterhase gesagt, vergiss Dame König, vergiss Control und den Circus. Du hast Glück, Jim. Du bekommst ein brandneues Leben.

Und für eine Weile tat er, wie ihm geheißen, denn er besaß einen sturen Überlebenswillen, der wesentlich beständiger war als Mut.

Jim beschäftigte sich mit den banalsten Arbeiten – er flickte den Wohnwagen, damit der nicht jedes Mal schwankte, wenn er von einer Seite zur anderen ging, er korrigierte jeden halbherzigen Aufsatz peinlich genau und er hackte Gemüse für Eintopfgerichte klein. Der allabendliche Drei-Kilometer-Lauf hielt ihn fit und ermüdete ihn so, dass er immer gleich einschlief, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Der pummelige Junge, der ihn am ersten Tag angesprochen hatte, war auch immer in der Nähe und warf einen flackernden Schatten auf die leeren Wände von Jims bescheidener Unterkunft. Jim nahm die Freundschaftsbeweise mit einem tiefen Gefühl von Furcht entgegen: eine Murmel, ein Stück Holz, eine Tonfigur. Genau das hatte er getan, als sein Großvater stumm und zerbrechlich im Krankenhaus vor sich hingesiecht hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob der Junge riechen konnte, wie der Tod nach seinen Fersen schnappte.

Jim beschloss, seinen neuen Freund Jumbo zu nennen, denn der Name Bill, wie alles andere, gehörte auf die andere Seite des Strichs.

 

Smiley brachte ihm den Brief, der in einem braunen Umschlag steckte. Jim war sich kaum bewusst, wie er ihn mit einem Rauschen in den Ohren entgegen nahm.

„Haben Sie ihn gelesen?“

„Nein.“ Smiley sah ihn leicht erstaunt an. Da dämmerte es Jim, dass die Operation endgültig vorbei war. Bill war jetzt für keine der beiden Seiten mehr von Nutzen. Was auch immer er zu sagen hatte, waren nur Worte, die niedergeschrieben, weggeworfen und vergessen wurden.

 

Er las den Brief dreimal, bis ihm ein hartnäckiger Schmerz am Knie ein Zischen entlockte. Jim sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er sich so fest kniff, dass es weh tat.

Danach machte er einen langen Spaziergang über die leeren Kricketfelder und braunen Hügelkämme, seine Stiefel quietschten auf dem vom Regen durchnässten Boden. Er fröstelte und eiskaltes Wasser lief ihm in Strömen über den Nacken, weil der Regenmantel schon längst unbrauchbar war. Aber er ging immer weiter, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er brauchte sowieso frische Luft.

Der Schulleiter kaufte ihm die Geschichte über seine schwer kranke Mutter kommentarlos ab und runzelte nur deshalb die Stirn, weil er Wasser auf den Teppichboden tropfte. Er wurde nicht einmal gefragt, wie er die Nachricht überhaupt bekommen hatte.

 

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Sarratt waren in schlechtem Zustand. Jim sah sich das Ganze zwei Tage lang an, es gab in der ganzen Umgebung weder tagsüber noch nachts irgendwelche Spähtrupps. Bill verließ die Holzhütte kaum, die Wache brachte ihm frische Kleider und Nahrungsmittel mit, plus Zigaretten vom einem Laden in der Gegend. 

Es war ein Kinderspiel.

Der Ladeninhaber zeigte sich erstaunt, tat aber, wie geheißen, tauschte das normale Paket mit demjenigen aus, das Jim mitgebracht hatte, und versprach, es nur dem Kerl mit der Narbe unter dem linken Auge zu verkaufen.

Jim hatte gelernt, wie vieles man in einer Zigarettenschachtel verstecken konnte: eine Karte, mehrere Negativrollen, sogar Waffen. In seiner Schachtel hatte es nur eine Nachricht, die der zwischen die zwei Folien gesteckt hatte.

Ein Ort und eine Zeit.

Das hatte immer funktioniert, es gab keinen Grund, warum der Empfänger die Nachricht gerade dieses Mal nicht hätte bemerken sollen.

 

Jim kam, wie versprochen, kurz nach elf Uhr bei der Lichtung im Wald an. Der Mond stand hoch im Himmel, vor etwa einer Woche musste Neumond gewesen sein. Am nördlichen Horizont ballten sich die Wolken. Alles war dunkelblau und schwarz wie Teer und in den Schatten raschelte es.

Schnee lag in der Luft, Jim konnte seine bissige Schärfe riechen. 

Er entdeckte die vorüber gebeugte Gestalt, an deren Seite Rauch aufstieg.

Jim blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, der Schmerz in seiner verdammten Schulter meldete sich wieder und schoss ihm durch den Brustkorb.

Er hatte gedacht, er sei sich genau bewusst, worauf er sich einließ, und dass er sich seiner Gründe und Gefühle so im Klaren war, dass er wusste, was zu tun war. Aber jetzt... war da nichts mehr. Als hätte man dem metaphorischen Fass den Boden herausgeschlagen.

Bill brach das Schweigen und trat dabei mit der Schuhspitze die Zigarette aus. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen. Mich in Moskau verrotten lassen ist schließlich die beste Revanche, die man sich vorstellen kann.“

Jim trat näher an ihn heran, den Blick auf den zerknitterten Kragen von Bills Nachthemd gerichtet. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich in den letzten drei Tagen meine Meinung geändert habe. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen.“

Bills Finger zuckten, vermutlich vermissten sie die beruhigende Wirkung der Zigarette. „Und was hat dich dann schließlich den Entscheid fällen lassen?“

„Zu guter Letzt hast du mich rausgeholt.“ Jim bohrte sich die Fingernägel in die verschwitzten Handflächen, das Zittern ließ nicht nach.

Er wollte sagen, dass er gerne dächte, sie seien länger Freunde gewesen, als sie es tatsächlich waren... was auch immer sie jetzt seien. Aber tausend andere Dinge kamen hoch und pferchten ihn ein, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, die Unterhaltung nicht mit den sinnlosen Fragen nach dem Wie und dem Warum zu beginnen.

„Jim“, Bill atmete ein, ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, „ich bin ein zutiefst selbstsüchtiger Mensch, dessen bin ich mir voll und ganz bewusst. Und ich bitte dich nur darum, weil...“ Er öffnete und schloss mehrmals den Mund, aber kein Wort ertönte.

Jim spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer resigniert verkrampfte. Bill hätte der Schlagfertige, der Polemiker sein sollen. Dass er nun keine Worte der Erklärung fand, zeigte, dass er an einem absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt war.

„Tu es aus Rache“, Bill ging einen Schritt nach vorn, seine blassen Augen waren auf unheimliche Weise farblos, „oder Mitleid oder Liebe. Aber Herrgott noch mal, Jim, tu es einfach.“

Und dann lebe ich für den Rest meines Lebens damit, wache jeden Morgen mit dem Wissen darum auf und gehe jeden Abend mit deinen in meinen Ohren nachklingenden Worten ins Bett. Jim stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus und schmeckte kaltes Eisen auf seiner Zunge. „Du hattest schon immer ein Händchen dafür, genau das zu bekommen, was du willst.“

Bill hielt seinem Blick unbeirrt stand. An der Schläfe hatte er eine kleine Schnittwunde, die zweifellos von einem Gewehrlauf herrührte. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich der Worte, die auf einem gewissen zerknitterten Stück Papier standen:

_Bring es jetzt zu Ende, nicht erst in zehn Jahren, abgeschnitten von der Welt, ertränkt in Bedauern und Alkohol._

Jim trat an Bill heran und ließ die Stirn auf dessen Schulter sinken. Seine Knie gaben nach, als hätten seine Knochen die Flucht ergriffen und einen direkten Abgang nach links gemacht.

Ich brauche dich, dachte er, ein stummes Lachen mühte sich ab, ihm aus der Kehle zu klettern. Ich brauche dich für einen Moment, nur einen Moment, während ich in Stücke zerfalle. Ich brauche dich, weil ich nicht bereit bin, das zu tun, was ich schon längst getan habe.

Sie standen regungslos da, Jims linke Hand drückte Bills rechte so fest, dass sie bestimmt blaue Flecke hinterließ.

Er spürte wie Bill einmal zusammenzuckte

Über ihnen suchten erschrocken flatternde Flügel das Weite.


End file.
